A Hero's Return
by GhostLord
Summary: One hundred years have passed since Goku left Earth with Shenron. Now a new evil has put a dangerous plan into motion. However with the appearance of this evil comes, a hero's return.


A Hero's Return

Chapter One

A Frightening Revival

_Over one hundred years have passed since Son Goku left Earth with Shenron the eternal dragon. Goku's granddaughter Pan, her grandson and his friends live peacefully on Earth. Pan thinks that the everlasting peace her grandfather fought for over so many years is finally here to stay. _

_However somewhere on a planet deep in the center of the north galaxy an ancient being is attempting to do the impossible._

In a dark room a silhouetted figure is deep in meditation. It appears as if this being has been meditating for over a century. It seems he is using his mind to search for something. In his mind we see the surface of a planet. The view goes closer and closer to the ground and then it zooms forward with mighty speed until it reaches a particular area and then gets closer and closer to the ground then the view center on a stone orb. Suddenly the view in the being's mind splits into the view of seven stone orbs on seven different planets spread across the galaxy. The being concentrates hard on these seven stone orbs then suddenly an orange aura appears around the being and the seven stone orbs.

The being concentrated hard for the next few hours as the orange aura collapsed into the stones and expanded out of the being. After much effort the aura fully disappeared into these seven stones and with that the black star dragon balls were revived the silhouetted being grinned.

"Excellent." He said, "After all these years my plans will finally come to fruition!"

The energy that this being had expended in order to complete this seemingly impossible task was felt all the way in the other world by its highest authorities.

"Did you feel that, great ancestor?" asked Kibito Kai

"I'm pretty sure the whole galaxy felt it." Answered Old Kai

"So it wasn't just me then?" Exclaimed a voice

"King Kai? So you felt it too?" Said Kibito Kai

"I'm afraid so Kibito Kai." Said King Kai in another part of the other world, "It was a very frightening sensation. It was as if some powerful being just channeled his energy towards seven different planets across the north galaxy.

"Why would any being do that?" Wondered Old Kai

Then it simultaneously dawned on the three of them and they all displayed shocked expressions on their faces.

"No way!" Exclaimed King Kai, "It's as if someone just forcefully revived the black star dragon balls!"

King Kai shifted his antennas in another direction.

Meanwhile King Yemma was busy in the admission process of dead souls who recently arrived in the other world.

"King Yemma!" King Kai's voice called out

"What can I do for you, King Kai?" King Yemma asked

"Is Piccolo still accounted for in the other world?" Asked King Kai

"Oh we moved him back to heaven years ago after it was clear the other prisoners in hell would not stop getting into fights with him." Answered King Yemma

"You don't need to worry I'm still dead." Came Piccolo's voice, "And before you asked, yes I did sense that enormous energy serge."

"This is deeply troubling." Said Old Kai, "To make matters worse even I can't trace the source of that energy serge."

"Well I suggest we have someone we can trust find the black star dragon balls and then put them in a safe location." Said Piccolo.

"Yeah but do we know anyone in this era who would be able to complete such a task?" Asked Kibito Kai

"If only we knew where Goku was." Said Piccolo

"There's no way he can help us." Said Old Kai, "He disappeared after he left Earth with Shenron. Even we can't find him."

"Then it's most likely someone with evil intent will eventually try to gather the black star dragon balls and use them for a selfish purpose." Said Piccolo

King Kai grinned, "I think I know some people who might be up for the task."

Meanwhile after regaining his strength the being that revived the black star dragon balls stood up and stepped out of the darkness revealing his appearance.

He was a Namekian. He looked young but was in fact older than Guru had been when he died. He wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit and a black hooded cloaked.

"Now that my life force has been connected to the black star dragon balls I can bring my soldiers out of cryogenic freeze." He said

He entered a room that housed a group of containers that housed people of all sorts of different species from across the north galaxy.

He pressed a button in the room and all of the containers defrosted, the soldiers woke up and slowly exited their icy tombs. They all turned to face the Namekian.

"Is it time, sir?" Asked one of the soldiers

"Yes." Said The Namekian, "We can now begin phase two of our mission. The hunt begins now!"

_It seems an ancient Namekian has done the impossible and revived the Black Star Dragon Balls. However with their revival comes, a hero's return! _


End file.
